


The Elephant Stan

by congressmanmabel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Dipper and Wendy Movie Night, Fluff and Humor, Grunkle Stan loves period piece flicks, Hanging Out, I can definitely see Dipper and Wendy being into David Lynch films though, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Wendy decide to watch The Elephant Man as apart of their movie-watching ritual and they allow the rest of the Pines family to join them. The prideful Stanley Pines has an internal struggle when watching the film as he tries not to let his emotions get the better of him......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant Stan

_.....After the battle was won, Stanley, Stanford, and Fiddleford marched back in victory towards the enchanted kingdom. As soon as they returned to their homeland, the three courageous men were met with great praise from the villagers and were crowned kings of the land. After the coronation ceremony, they rode on Pegasuses over an arching rainbow that stretched above the domain._

  _The End._

Mabel finished her story for her Grunkles Stan and Ford, Soos, and Fiddleford McGucket (formerly known as "Old Man McGucket"). She then passed a drawing of the three old men (pictured as shirtless heroes with muscular bodies and long, flowing hair) riding on the mythical beasts on a rainbow. Stan, who wore his wife-beater and striped boxers, was in pure delight upon seeing his great grand-niece's artwork that complimented her narrative.

"Mabel sweetie, that was wonderful!" The man praised as he playfully ruffled her hair. "And I especially love how you didn't include my criminal background in your story."

"Thank you Grunkle Stan." Mabel nodded. "But I already told you, it's not just any story, it's a fam-fiction!"

"Fam-fiction?" Ford inquired, raising an eyebrow out of confusion. 

"Yeah! It's like fan fiction, but it's about the family!"

"I'm really flattered by how you portrayed Stan and I in a more positive light, but I still can't wrap my head around such a strange and bizarre concept..." Ford pondered aloud as he looked through Mabel's vibrant pictures that accompanied the fantastical tale. 

"Says the dimension-hopping man who's overly passionate of the supernatural." Fiddleford remarked at the six-fingered man before turning towards Mabel. "I thought yer tale was just lovely darlin'! You truly know how ta channel yer imagination into good story-tellin'!" The former hillbilly addressed enthusiastically to the young girl. Fiddleford was still on the road to recovery, but he made great improvements over his time living in the Mystery Shack. He now sported a shorter beard and a head full of grey hair. The recovering engineer was also dressed in a white-collared shirt covered by a light blue sweater vest (which Mabel had lovingly knitted), light brown pants, and black shoes.

"Thanks Mr. McGucket. It's just that after all of the crazy stuff that happened this summer, I only want everyone to be happy......" Mabel stated forlornly, looking down on the carpeted floor. 

"Aw cheer up Mabel." Soos reassured her. "As an amateur writer, I can totally see where you're coming from dude. The motivations and inspirations for a good story don't come from proper grammar, but, rather, from the heart." He gesticulated as he placed his hand on his chest. Mabel couldn't help but smile after hearing the portly man's sound advice. "Also, if you need any references for your future writings, I could definitely loan some of my fanfics, or _'Stan-fics'_ , if you'd like." 

"I'd love that Soos." Mabel smiled. 

But suddenly, the group heard the front door open accompanied by footsteps. It was a few moments later when Dipper and Wendy entered the living room. 

"Hey everyone!" Dipper and Wendy greeted. The group returned with a collective "Hey"s and polite waves at the two. 

"Hey Grunkle Stan, would it be okay if Wendy and I use the TV to watch a movie?" Dipper asked.

"What do you think?" Stan questioned. This made Dipper worried, seeing how his Grunkle is clearly settled in his cushioned throne and usually watches television around this time of day. The boy sighed in defeat, waiting for Stan to mock him.

"Of course you can use the TV!" The old conman approved. 

"Really?" Dipper asked, feeling confused by Stan's kind response. 

"Well, yeah Dipper. I mean, Mabel here was just telling us one of her stories since there was nothin' good on TV! And because you asked so nicely, I'll give you the helm for the night." He responded as he gave his great grandnephew the remote. "Plus, this will also give me the perfect opportunity to poke fun at your film preferences."

"So what movie are you dudes gonna watch?" Soos asked as he got up from the carpeted floor. 

" _The Elephant Man_." Wendy answered as Dipper whipped out the VHS case from the inside pocket of his navy-blue vest for the group to see.

" _Elephant Man_? Pfff, sounds like some kind of second-rate superhero movie." Stan scoffed as he rested his hands behind his head. 

"It's actually based on real events that happened in 19th century London." Dipper informed his skeptical Grunkle. "The film centers around Joseph Merrick, a young man who lived with horrible physical deformities, and his friendship with a renown doctor who helps him back on his feet!" 

"That sounds both intriguing and inspirational!" Ford commented.

"It's also directed by David Lynch, which gives the movie a major plus in my book." Wendy added.

"Can we watch the movie with you guys?" Mabel pleaded in an excited tone.  

"Sure!" Dipper answered. After the _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_ incident, the twelve-year-old boy was pleasantly surprised that his twin sister wanted to do something that he was very interested in. 

"I'll find the VHS player to plop this baby in." Dipper walked over to the TV to insert the movie into the old home video system. As he did so, everyone else was finding their place to sit on the couch. Grunkle Stan sat on the comfy armchair, with Mabel perched on top of the sofa. Soos and Wendy sat on the floor near the couch and Stanford placed himself near the dinosaur skull. Fiddleford was about to search for an unclaimed spot on the floor when he heard Stan clear his throat.

"And where do you think you're going?" The fez-headed man asked. 

Fiddleford froze in his tracks. "Well, I was just gonna-"

"Well you can throw those thoughts of sitting on the floor right out the window Fiddlenerd. Why settle for less when you can have the best seat in the house." Stanley suggested slyly, gesturing towards his lap as well as the small amount of extra space. The invitation made McGucket's cheeks flush, but it was an offer that he couldn't refuse. 

"If you insist Stanley." McGucket sighed.

Just as Fiddleford settled himself on Stan's lap, Mabel found it hard to suppress her squees when seeing the two old boyfriends cuddling. Dipper rushed back to the others and placed himself between Ford and Wendy. The hatted boy and the teenage redhead exchanged looks of excitement as the movie was about to begin. 

"This should be fun Stanley," Fiddleford spoke quietly to Stan, "Just us, Ford, and the kids watchin' a nice little period piece together."

The grey-haired man attempted to keep his cool as he felt the engineer's lanky body on top of him. Stan gently wrapped his arms around McGucket, keeping the southern gentleman safe in his hold. "Eh, let's just see if this movie contains any form of substance, then we'll talk."

Stanley Pines was not one to admit his guilty pleasure for black and white, old-timey films, especially ones that take place during the Victorian Era. He needed to keep himself from bursting into tears like he did when he watched  _The Duchess Approves_  all alone a few weeks ago. But right now, he was with other people, family no less, and he would be utterly mortified if any of them were to witness him having an emotional moment. He wouldn't allow his pride to be tarnished in that type of fashion. For Stan, it was a necessity to secure his feelings and personal investment towards the film's characters under lock and key. Hardening his face with fierce determination and tightening his hold on Fiddleford, his eyes gazed upon the screen as the opening credits rolled. 

...............

Stanley found himself really enjoying  _The Elephant Man_. He really admired the great production value and quality film-making. The film was dripping of 1800s life, and he couldn't get enough of it. He also found himself attached to the main characters, particularly with Joseph Merrick. The poor Englishman faced many hardships in his life because of who he was, something that the fez-capped man can truly identify with.

During the train station scene, Stan had his eyes glued to the film. As he witnessed the protagonist walk through the bustling train platform wearing a potato sack to cover his ill-formed head, Stan tensed in his seat. He squeezed Fiddleford's hands at the anticipation for what was to come. Inevitably, a group of bratty rapscallions taunted the frightened man. Eventually, everyone in the train station began to chase after the poor Englishman. A man ripped the sack off his head, exposing Merrick's deformities for all to see. Bystanders gasped, women fainted, and the Elephant Man himself made a run for it. As Stan watched Merrick flee from crowd, his mind began to flashback to the past. The bullies back from Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey picking on him and his brother. The angry mob that chased him out of Pennsylvania and countless other states after his attempts to rip them off with cheap household commodities. Being hunted down by Rico and his goons for not paying back the money in time. During those years, Stan felt that the world ostracized and ganged up on him for not living up to normal expectations and for not being good enough in their eyes. 

When the mob cornered Merrick near the tile wall, Stan could feel all of the people who despised him gang up on him and all of his past actions come back to haunt him. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, but the old man wouldn't allow it. The fez-wearing man was on the edge of his seat, waiting for the people to attack the defenseless, deformed man. However, Joseph Merrick cried out from the top of his lungs:

**"NOOOOOO!!!!! I AM NOT AN ANIMAL........I AM NOT AN ANIMAL.......I AM A HUMAN BEING....."**

But low and behold, Stan felt two teardrops gently falling from his cheeks.

"Stanley, are you feelin' alright?" Fiddleford asked in a soft whisper, placing a gentle hand on Stan's shoulder. Just as things couldn't get any worse for the old con man, he felt a few light pokes from his right leg. He turned his head down to find Dipper, looking rather teary-eyed and concerned, offering him a box of tissues. The gig was up. Stanley had been caught crying over a movie.

" **I'M NOT CRYING OKAY?!?!?!** " Stan shouted in denial. Everyone in the room looked at the old man jolting straight up from his cushioned throne. He swatted the tissue box from his great-grand nephew's hand, not really thinking about the twelve-year-old's reaction. " **I JUST HAVE A SEVERE ALLERGIC REACTION TO SADNESS** **!!!!!** " Stan Pines fled the room, holding back his sobs as he rushed up the stairs and sprinted towards his bedroom. He slammed the door shut upon entering, separating himself from the rest of the family. He needed to have a moment alone, to vent out his emotions in privacy. Collapsing onto the mattress, Stan allowed the tears he fiercely held back to burst from his eyes. 

The living room became silent, with the exception of the movie, which now served as background noise. Everyone was shocked by Stan's sudden outburst that they didn't even pay attention to what was on the screen. But after a few more moments of letting the shock wear off, Dipper grabbed the remote and paused the film. Fiddleford soon got himself up from the couch and started to make his exit.

"I'm just gonna go check on Stanley and hopefully try to convince him to come back down stairs." Everyone else in the room answered the old inventor with "okay"s and respectful nods. As soon as Fiddleford left the room, Stanford and the kids shared the tissue boxes as they began to discuss the film they just witnessed. 

It didn't take long for Fiddleford to climb the creaky, wooden stairs and find Stan's bedroom. When he quietly opened up the door, he saw a fez-less Stan jerk up from his fetal position on the mattress and raise up the pillow he had cuddled. When the old con man realized who had interrupted his crying, he slowly put his pillow back on the bed and lowered his guard. 

"Fidds...... _*sniffle*_......it's just you." He breathed, wiping his wet face with his arm.

McGucket flipped the light switch by the door, illuminating the bedroom. He quietly shut the door behind him, allowing himself and Stan to have a moment alone together. The southern gentleman gingerly walked towards the mattress.

"May I?" He asked respectfully. Stan simply nodded, giving Fiddleford the consent to settle himself on the bed. McGucket, being the sensitive soul that he was, wanted to give Stan all the comfort and compassion he can give. McGucket then carefully placed his arm around the somber man and started to speak. 

"Stan," Fiddleford said as he gently rubbed Stanley's back in consolation. "The others are worried about ya. And they didn't wanna continue watchin' the movie if ya aren't in the room."

Stanley let out a distressed sigh before he responded. "But.....I just don't think they would ever understand..... _*sniffle*....._ how that movie is just like my life." 

"Well how so?" Fiddleford asked politely. "I-I mean, if ya don't wanna tell me about it, I understa-" Stan silenced Fiddleford by softly pressing his pointer finger on his lips. As soon as Stanley let his hand slip onto McGucket's free hand, he began to explain his state of melancholy. 

"All my life I've been hated.......My pops, everyone at school, they all said that I wouldn't amount to anything. Even my own brother, the closest friend I had, turned his back on me during my hour of need. And, as much as I hate to admit it, they were right. All those people, who treated me like dirt, they were _right_......And after all these years, the only thing I ever accomplished was a dishonest living through swindling people's money and partaking in other criminal activity just to make ends meet." He paused to wipe the tears that flowed from his eyes away with his arm.

"A-and I can identify with that Joe Merrick guy, in a way. Sure I didn't have any physical deformities, but I endured hardship and ridicule in my life just like he did. And that train scene hit too close to home for me....."

Fiddleford listened intently as Stan vented out his emotions, never interrupting him for questions or anything. After Stan finished his spiel, Fiddleford pulled the distressed man into a soft, warm embrace. Stanley didn't hesitate to accept McGucket's hug as the conman wrapped his arms around the recovering scientist. 

"Hey now Stanley," Fiddleford comforted him with his soothing southern drawl. "I can empathize with how ya feel. I know what it's like to be isolated, an' ridiculed an' feelin' completely vulnerable." Stanley released himself from the hug and grabbed a pillow for Fiddleford to hold.

"For the last thirty some-odd years, the whole town perceived me as less than human. An' it was all because I kept usin' that confounded memory eraser gun. I was filled with so much guilt and paranoia at the time that I wanted ta forget everything that was botherin' me, but my addiction ta the machine reduced me to nothin' more than a crazed hillbilly residin' in the dump. It was my mistakes that drove my family away, an' it was the biggest regret of my life. Sure, the hardships we suffered were different, but I want ya ta know that yer not alone."

Stanley gave a tearful smile at his partner. He truly did not expect anyone else to comprehend the difficulties he had experienced. Although Stan was the type of person who did not want pity, it was nice to know that someone could understand his struggles on a personal level.

"Thank you Fiddleford." Stan spoke, his voice wavering with emotion. 

McGucket gave Stanley a soft, comforting smile in response. "An' I also want ya ta know that everyone who brought ya down durin' yer younger years were wrong."

"Huh?" Stanley was taken aback at what Fiddleford said. He just couldn't believe him. "Come on Fidds-" 

"Please let me explain why." Fiddleford interrupted politely, raising a hand up to silence the doubtful conman. After a moment, Stanley decided to let Fiddleford continue.

"Stanley, yer a wonderful human bein' who's done so many spectacular things. 'How?' ya may ask, well the kids themselves told me about the lengths ya went through for them. Yer an extraordinary great uncle to Dipper and Mabel, a caring father figure to Soos and a decent boss to Wendy. Ya even brought back yer brother after spending years fixin' the portal with nothin' but yer wits and conviction. Most importantly, ya proved yourself time an' time again that you would do anythin' within yer power to protect your loved ones from harm. An' in my humble opinion, ya amounted to so much because of the love that ya give to yer family an' the drive ya have to make them happy. Stanley, ya accomplished so much more than ya realize." 

Stanley was at a loss for words after hearing Fiddleford's argument. Perhaps the nay-sayers from his youth were wrong in saying that he'd never amount to anything. Why listen to those losers when he has two wonderful young twins, two employees and a recovering scientist who all think very highly of him. Sure, he messed up in the past and made his fair share of mistakes, but he had enough love and determination to ensure the happiness of his new family, even if he tried to hide his true feelings for the sake of his ego.

The old conman gave Fiddleford another tight, bone-crushing hug. The southern gentleman simply allowed himself to melt into his lover's embrace. So the two decided to take another ten minutes to empty out any tears that were left and to calm down. After collecting their emotions, the two old men decided that they should let the others know that things have settled down. When Stan and Fiddleford saw the opening to the living room, they saw the group comforting each other. Ford, Dipper and Wendy were huddled close together, wiping their teary eyes with tissues.

"Growing up, I had a tough time trying to fit in because my peers would ridicule my abnormality." Ford explained tearfully to the young kids as he showcased the polydactyly of fingers on his hands. "But after seeing what Joseph Merrick went through, it's reassuring to know that I'm not the only one who faced such turmoil....."

Meanwhile, a saddened Soos provided a shoulder for Mabel to cry on as she gushed out her feelings.

"He only wanted to be loved!" She wailed, burying her face into Soos's dark green shirt. "I mean, i-is that so much to ask?"

"How can people be so cruel to such a nice guy?" Soos asked rhetorically as he gently held Mabel in his embrace. 

It seems that Stanley wasn't the only one who was personally touched by the film. He and his lover nodded to each other, ready to face the family once more. As soon as Stan and Fiddleford entered the living room, the group acknowledged their presence. Fortunately, everyone else in the room looked at the fez-wearing man with compassion and empathy, creating a safe environment for him. 

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel spoke up. She rushed towards him and gave him the biggest hug that she could. "Are you feeling alright?"

Stan took a deep breath before giving his answer. "Yeah sweetie. Your old man was just feeling a little down and needed a moment alone. But I'm feelin' fine now." The grey-haired man gave his grand-niece a nice hug before turning towards his grand-nephew. "And Dipper, I wanna apologize for taking your box of tissues so aggressively like I did."

"It's alright Grunkle Stan." Dipper responded in an understanding tone. "You weren't feeling so great and you needed to let out your emotions. I can respect that." 

"We were afraid that you wouldn't wanna finish up the movie." Mabel added. 

"So are you still up for it?" Dipper asked. "We won't force you to continue if you don't want to."

"Well of course I wanna finish up this wonderful gem of a movie!" Stan proclaimed. "Sure it'll tug at my heartstrings, but that's what a good movie's supposed to do, right?"

Everyone in the room cheered as they settled back in their movie-watching places. Soos grabbed a few extra boxes of tissues from the poker table and passed them around the group. Dipper pressed the play button on the remote, continuing the film from where they left off. Stan and Fiddleford returned to their original seats on the armchair, with the old conman allowing McGucket to settle on his lap. Stanley wrapped his arms around the southerner, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before focusing on the movie. Fiddleford let out a blissful sigh, happy to spend some quality time with his loved ones. 


End file.
